


The Windy March

by StaccatoSemibreve



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaccatoSemibreve/pseuds/StaccatoSemibreve
Summary: It's rained a lot lately. Strange how no one else seems to care.





	The Windy March

Another evening at the inn. Everyone is cheering as people sing and dance, except for a few more focused on their conversation and for you, sat doing nothing. You sometimes join in the cheering, or even the dancing on occasion, but tonight you don't want to.

You glance outside, deciding whether to just go home early tonight, but it's raining heavily. Better wait it out then. What can you occupy your time with while you wait? Reading? Nah, not in the mood. Watching the dancers? You try, but something just feels off and you can't enjoy it, too distracted by what it might be. Talking? Everyone who might want to talk is already engrossed in their own conversations, and certainly wouldn't want to talk to you. That's normal, though - while you often try to talk to people, it's always clear they would rather be anywhere else doing anything but.

You settle for staring off into the distance, trying not to think about anything. You can still hear the storm, even over the music, so you focus on its noise, trying to let it calm you with its wordless lullaby, but the feeling that something's wrong returns tenfold. You reassure yourself that it's nothing and keep trying.

It's been some time now, and everyone else is getting up and leaving one by one, or a few by a few in some cases. They don't seem to care about the rain, or at least would rather get home at a reasonable time than stay dry. You should probably follow suit, you're tired and would quite like to sleep.

You follow the others out into the storm and walk against the sharp wind the whole way home, cold rain spraying against your face.

* * *

It feels like it's rained every evening for a month now, but it's only been three days. You reach the inn and enter, soaked to the brim and seemingly the only one to be - how has everyone else stayed so dry? Anyway, time to brave another evening - everyone quickly fell into their usual habits of conversations that don't involve you, and you're still not able to enjoy the entertainment.

You sit there and try not to think about it, then leave when it gets late. The wind is even harsher tonight, as it has been every night since the rain started.

* * *

It's been raining for a week now, but no one else seems to mind. You enter and sit down - is there a leak? It's still raining on you. All the seats are full, and you wouldn't want someone else to sit here and deal with this, so you stay sat beneath it and focus on the noise while the evening goes by. The leak seems to follow you when you get up and leave, hours later.

* * *

It's been months. It's always raining, indoors or out, but you're used to it. Someone walks over and notices you're soaked. They hand you an umbrella! You see them again the next day, sitting down to chat with you, smiling when they see you using the umbrella to keep dry. You see them the day after that, and the day after that. They seem happy to talk to you, and you swear the downpour lessens when they're around.

You ask them how they knew, as nobody else seems to notice. They tell you it used to rain on them too, but it hasn't rained for longer than a few days in many years. A small ray of sunlight starts shining through despite the rain - a sign that the rain might not last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> totally not a metaphor for anything, just some weird weather, definitely, *ahem*  
> …  
> … yeah it's depression isn't it.


End file.
